un amor con obtaculos
by florcita son
Summary: la obsesion q tiene pan hacia trunks sera un impedimento para q el sea feliz con la mujer q ama q es marron
1. Chapter 1

**el impedimento para lograr la felicidad**

todo parecia perfecto estaba toda la familia brafiers y la familia castañeda reunida y un monton de reporteros y gente de la alta todos estaban reunidos en la iglesia de la ciudad satan city era un día muy importante ya q el millonario trunks brafiers se casaba con su prometida marron castañeda todos estaban esperando a la novia y el novio estaba muy contento se casaria con la mujer q en verdad amada todo los obtaculos para poder ser felices lo superaron y alli estaban apunto de unirse en matrimonio

trunks estaba muy nervioso x q marron aun no habia llegado y ya era la hora

trunks:mamá marron ya se esa tardando ¿demasiado no cres?

bulma:hijo no exajeres solo han pasado 10 minutos y las novias simpre se tardan es como una tradicion para ellas

trunks:si tu lo dices

en ese momento aparece un auto blanco de corado con monos del mismo color q el auto y de el sale marron con un vestido de novia henorme y una cola larguisima y traila puesto el velo se veia hermosa

bulma:ves hijo alli esta ahora ve adentro de la iglesia q alli la tienes q esperar

trunks:si casi se me olvida estoy muy nervioso con todo esto

bulma:no tienes x q todo saldra bien ya vera ahora

trunks se va a dentro de la iglesia y los invitados se ponen de pie al ver entrar a marron del braso de su padre

krilin:hija no sabes lo feliz q soy x saber q te casaras con un hobre q te ama y q se q te hara feliz como tu mereces

marron:lo se yo tambien lo amo estoy tan feliz

marron y su padre siquieron hasta finalizar el camino y llegar hasta trunks

krilin:trunks te entrego a mi hija espero q sepas hacerla feliz

trunks:no se preocupe hare todo para q su hija sea feliz a mi lado

trunks toma la mano de marron y la acaeca su lado y krilin se se cienta junto a 18

trunks mira a marron y le sonrie tierna mente y ella le de vuelve la sonrisa de igual manera

sacerdote:queridos hermanos estamos aqui reunidos para unir a estas dos personas q se aman en santo matrimonio ¿marron castañeda acepta x esposo a trunks brafiers para amarlo,respetarlo en la salu,y en la enfermedad hasta q la muerte lo separe?

marron:acepto

sacerdote:¿trunks drafiers acepta x esposa a marron castañeda para amarla,respetarla en la salud y en la enfermeda hasta q la muerte lo separe?

trunks:acepto

sacerdote:¿si aquien aqui precente conoce un motivo x el cual este matrimonio no puede ser q hable ahora o calle para siempre?

en ese momento marron no puede creer lo q ve era ella q queria arunar su felicidad nueva mente todos los invitados veia como la peli negra entraba como si nada a la iglesia

marron:¿q haces aqui vete de una vez?

pan:ustedes dos no se pueden casar

trunks:te pido q te vallas tu no tienes nada q hacer aqui ya dejanos ser feliceces de una vez

pan:tu no te puedes casar con ella x q yo estoy esperando un hijo tuyo

todos los invitados se quedan sorprendidos y marron no puede creer lo q estaba escuchando

trunks:eso es mentira es una mas de tus mentiras para separme de marron peero no pierdas el tiempo x q no te creeo nada

pan:lo q te digo es verdad estaa analisis lo comprueba

pan se acerca a trunks y le entrega un papel

marron:esto no puede ser trunks seguro ese papel es falso recuerda tolo lo q ha hecho para separarnos no le creeas

trunks mira a marron con cara de frustacion y amargura

trunks:lo ciento marron pero este papel no es falso pan si esta embrasada

marron se disgusta mucho x la noticia y se desmaya

trunks:marron , miamor reaciona marron

pan solo sonreia ante todo lo q pasaba

continuara


	2. Chapter 2

marron seguia inconciente y trunks seguia tratado de hace q marron reacionara mientras tanto la gente empezo a murmuran sobre lo sucedido

señora1:q bochorno mas desagradable x lo visto el novio es un sirvenguensa pobre muchacha esta esperando un hijo de ese hobre

señora2:si tienes razon la unica victima aqui es esa muchacha y el hijo q espera creeo q ya no hay nada q hacer aqui mejor nos vamos

vegeta esta observando a pan y vio claramente la sonrisa q ella tenia en el momento en q marron quedo inconciente entonces se dirige hacia ella la toma del beaso y se la lleva afuera de la iglesia

vegeta:mira mocosa no se x q pero no te creo ni una sola palabra y mas te vale q no estes mintiendo x si es asi q cres q lograras mi hijo no estara contigo x ese mocoso si eso es lo q cres

pan:usted no es nadie para decirme todas esas cosas ademas deberia estar contento va a ser abuelo¿no?

vegeta:¿no te creo nada si intentaste matar a marron x q no serias capas de inventarte q estas enbarasada de trunks para q el no se case?

pan:piense lo q quiera poco me importa y ademas su trunks tiene q hacerse responsable de mi hijo el es el padre q creia usted q iva a dejar q se casara con esa si la q espera un hijo soy yo no ella

dentro de la iglesia marron reaciono y bulma hablo con los invitados y ellos se espesaron a ir pero no falto uno q otro q le hiciera mala cara a trunks antes de marcharse

marron no hablo con trunks x mas q el insistio solo se fue con sus padres no queria hablar con nadie solo queria estar sola lo q le acababa de pasar ya era demasiado parecia q la vida estaba en su contra x q cada vez q lograba estar con trunks algo pasaba y simpre se separaban o mas bien pan pasba ella simpre lograba separlos al precio q sea

trunks se fue hablar con pan a su departamento ya q era el lugar mas indicado para hacelo

trunks:¿x q tuviste q esperar a q estuviera a punto de casarme para decirme esto x q no lo hiciste antes malditasea?

pan:quise hacerlo antes pero no estaba segura de hacerlo ya q no tenia el analisis q comprovaba q estoy esbarasada pero no sabes lo feliz q estoy tu yo y nuestro hijo seremos una familia como simpre hemos querido mi amor

trunks:te equivocas eso es lo q tu querias yo solo quiero estar con marron y yo contigo no voy a estar nunca yo me hare cargo del hijo q esperas pero no estare contigo

pan:¿pero q estas diciendo lo mas logico es q te cases conmigo?

trunks:casarme contigo no te equivoques si yo me caso con alquien sera con marron no contigo

pan:si tu no estas conmigo te prometo q ni siquiras va a conocer a tu hijo eso tenlo x seguro

trunks:tu a mi no me vas a chantajear yo soy el padre y x lo tanto tengo derecho a verlo no lo olvides

pan:ewso lo veremos si no estas conmigo olvidate de tu hijo si la prefieres a marron bien vete con ella peero a tu hijo no lo coceras jamas

en casa de bulma se encontraban todos muy alterados x todo lo q habia pasado

vegeta:¿bulna dime q al menos tu estas de acuerdo conmigo y no le crees a esa mocosa?

bulma:vegeta no creo q sea capas de mentir sobre algo tan delicado todo tiene un limite

bra:mamá yo le creo a papá si pan fue capas de queres matar a marron x q no seria capas de mentir dombre q esta embarasada

bulma:de seguro videl y gohan no saben nada de esto espero q no culpen de todo a trunks e no es el unico responsable de todo esto

vegeta:ten x seguro q lo culparan es mas lo obligaran a q se case con esa mocosa malcrida

en casa de marrron s encontraaba ella en su habitacion llorando sin consuelo alguno

marrron:¿la odio maldita sea la hora en q se fijo en trunks x q me hace esto la muy maldita la odio x tiene q aruinar mi felicidad x q ?

marron le reprochaba a pan toda su infelicidad y con justa razon ya q ella era la culpable de todo

en el departamento de trunks

trunks:no me importa lo q digas yo vere a mi hijo te guste o no tengo derecho pero ni pienses q me casare contigo x q no lo hare

trunks en ese momento intenta marcharse de alli

pan:¿a donde vas todavia no terminamos de hablar?

trunks:yo ya no tengo nada q hablar contigo x lo visto no quieres ebntender y no pienso perder el tiempo me ire a bucar a marron tengo q hablar con ella

pan:¿como puedes decirme eso?

trunks:¿q quiere q te mienta?

pan:trunks me siento mal veo todo borroso(pan en ese momento cae al suelo inconciente claro q solo finjia para detener a trunks?

trunks:pan perdoname x lo q tedije reaciona x favor

trunks leva a pan a su recamara y alli llama a un medico para q la revise

continuara

avances del prximo capitulo:

doctor:puede dejar a solas con ella tengo q revisarla para ver en el estado en q se encuentra

trunks:esta bien

trunks se va y pan y el medico quedan solos el la comiensa a revisar y se da cuenta de q ella no esta embarasada como le habia dicho trunks

medico:usted no esta embarasada como me acaba de decir el señor brafiers

pan:x favor no le diga nada se lo suplico

doctor:pero mi deber es deciele al señor trunks q usted no esta esperando un hijo


	3. chaper 3

trunks estaba muy preocupado ya q x su culpa,x no haber sido mas consiente de sus actos pan estaba asi el no queria q eso sucediera pero ella debia entender q x mas q esperara un hijo de el ,el jamas estaria con ella sus pensamientos fueron interumpidos al sentir golpear la puerta de su departamento,de seguro era el doctor q el habia llamado para q revise a la pelinegra

-hola doctor q bueno q vino tan pronto pase x aqui x favor-decia trunks indicandole el camino de la habitacion al doctor

-hola señor brafied ,¿la chica ya reaciono o segue inconsiente?-preguntaba el doctor

-no ella aun no reaciona-decia trunks preocupado

-segun lo q usted me dijo x telefono ella esta embarasada ¿no?

-si ella esta esperardo un hijo mio-decia trunks con frustracion

trunks le indico al medico el camino hacia la habitacion y alli el medico le dijo al pelilila

-puede dejarme solo con ella devo revisarla para saber en q estado se encuentra ella y el bebé q espera

-esta bien-responde trunks para luego irse de alli y dejar a pan y al medico solos

luego de q trunks se va pan reaciona de imediato ya q solo estaba finjiendo

-¿quien es usted?-prenta pan intrigada

-soy el y el señor brafied me llamo para q la revise para saber en q estado se encuentra usted y el bebé q espera

pan se pone muy nerviosa pero no dice nada solo deja q el doctor la rebise y al doctor le parecio muy entraño ya q no sentia los latidos del bebé

-esto debe ser un erorror-decia el medico confundido

-¿pasa algo malo?-pregunta pan al ver la exprecion del doctor

-usted no esta embarasada como me dijo el señor brafied-decia el doctor muy seguro

-por favor no le diga nada se lo suplico-decia pan muy triste

-pero mi deber es de cirle al señor trunks q usted no esta esperando un hijo como el cre

-si usted guarda silencio yo le puedo dar la cantadad de dinero q usted me pida solo no le diga nada a trunks-decia pan

-¿de cuanto dinero estamos hablando para ser exactos?-decia el doctor

-del q usted me pida solo diga una cantidad-decia pan

mientras tanto trunks estaba el dagnostico del doctor pero no pudo evatar pensar en ella en la mujer q enverdad amaba en marron

-yo tendria q estar en este momento con ella ya feliz mente casadis x q tiene q pasarnos esto de seguro me tiene q estar odiado en este momento y con toda razon como me gustaria poder pedirle perdon x esto y decirle cuanto la amo-decia trunks

en cassa de marron estaba ella aun llorando x lo susedido anteror mente se sentia muy mal no podia creer q estuviera apunto de casarde de lograr ser feliz con el hombre q amaba y justo tuviera q pasar algo para q no se casaran

-¿x q trunks ? ¿xq? me fallaste ¿x q? yo a ti jamas te engañe con nadie ni siquiera cuando tuvimos nuestras discurciones han dube en brasos de oto siempre te fui fiel ¿x q ? tu no pudiste hacer lo mismo-decia marron llorando en ese momento 18 golpea la purta del cuarto de su hija

-marron abreme tenes q hablar-decia 18 en un tono triste al saber q su hija de seguro esta sin consuelo x lo susedido

-prefiero estar solo no quiero ver,ni hablar con nadie-decia marron

-pero hija yo soy tu madre y se q en un momento asi devo estar contigo y apoyarte-decia 18

-ya te dije q quiero estar sola -decia marron casi gritandole a su madre

en el departamento de trunks el medico ya habia salido de la habitacion y le tenia un diagnostico a trunks sobrre el estado de pan y el supuesto bebé q esperaba

-¿doctor como se encuentra ella y mi hijo?-decia trunks preocupado

-bien no hay ningun problema los dos se encuentran bien tanto el bebé como la muchacha le aconsejo q no la deje sola a ningun momento y q ell haga mucho reposo

trunks se sentia bien al saber q su hijo no corria peigro alguno y el doctor luego de q trunks le pagara x a ver venido se marcho de alli y trunks se dirigio al cuarto en donde esta la pelinegra

-¿q te dijo el doctor nuestro hijo esta bien verdad?-decia pan tocando se en vientre y poniendo cara de preocupada

-si el bebé esta bien solo dice q tienes q hacer mucho reposo-dice trunks

-trunks acercate x favor quiero q sientas a nuestro hijo-dice pan y trunks la obedece luego pan toma la mano de trunks y la coloca sobre su vientre

-este hijo trunks nos hara muy feliz a ti y a mi seremos una familia muy feliz ya veras tu ,yo y este hijo q espero

las semanas fueron pasando pan logro convencer a trunks eran q vivieran juntos x el bien del bebe todo parecia ir bien para pan sabia q tarde o temprano convenceria a trunks de q se case con ella y sabiendo q su padre precionaria a trunks para q haci lo hiciera estaba muy feliz lo q ella no sabia era q trunks desde aquel dia no habia dejado de pedirle perdon a marron para q asi volvieran a estar juntos

-no trunks como cres q me sentiria al saber q x mi culpa ese niño crecera sin un padre-decia marron

-yo no lo voy a dejar desprotegido me hare cargo de el como debe ser pero aun tu no quieras volver conmigo no me casare con ella jamas x q yo a la unica q puedo amar es a ti y solo a ti-luego de decir eso trunks toma a marron de la cintura y la besa en los labios claro q marron trata de resistirse pero no puede ella queria volver a sentir esos labios sobre los suyos asi q solo le corresponde al beso con mucha ternura

-yo te amo y lo sabes solo te pido una oprtunidad x favor no me niegues la oportunidad de estar a tu lado-decia trunks

-yo tambien te amo pero no puedo dejar a una criatura inocente sin padre-decia marron

avances del proximo capi

-mamá hoy fui al medico-decia marron feliz

-¿y q te dijo?-decia 18 intrigada

-q estoy embarasada estoy esperando un hijo de trunks-luego de decir eso marron abraza a su madre

**hola izet q te parecio el capi =)**


End file.
